


Distractions On The Job

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Background HandUnit, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Some Humor, lee!Michael, ler!bon-bon, ler!funtimefoxy, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Michael Afton had been hired to work at the Circus Baby's Pizza World. It's only day 3, and he's already feeling uneasy about continuing the work. Things get stranger as he's distracted for a long while during his shift.
Relationships: Michael Afton & Bon-Bon (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton & Funtime Animatronics, Michael Afton & Funtime Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 9





	Distractions On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple swear words, but that's about it.
> 
> Though this fanfic idea was mostly my idea, I'm dedicating it to @fivecoins, and @youngdrawingweirdo (both on Tumblr) because Fivecoins helped me, and they've both been awaiting this fanfic. And lastly: Shoutout to @agarus-fallen-lershal because...I love them! <3

[There is no need to check on Baby tonight. Please refrain from entering unauthorized areas. Proceed directly to Funtime auditorium.] 

Michael looked to his right and watched the three floor vents open. He bit his lip nervously, but proceeded to spite his gut feeling. As his legs passed the entrance of the vent, the sliding door closed. 

[FUNTIME AUDITORIUM MAINTENANCE VENT OPENED] 

Michael stood back up in the pitch black room and was given a light of some sort. As Handunit started talking again, Michael clicked the button and to his horror: the light only flashed and turned back off. 

[...Funtime Foxy is motion-activated. For this reason, it’s important to keep the room dark, as to not accidentally activate her-] 

Michael scoffed. Of course he- SHE...is. 

[You have been provided with a flash beacon. Use it if you need to get your bearings and to ensure you don’t bump into anything. However, use it as sparingly as possible.] 

Michael flashed the beacon again and widened his eyes at the brighter-looking Foxy that was shaking her head rapidly and menacingly at him. 

[Proceed forward to reach the parts and service room.] 

Michael flashed it again and stopped to let the creepy, shiny version of Foxy go by. Michael let out a quiet sigh as he realized Handunit was now done talking. He waited a few moments and flashed the beacon, smiling slightly as he saw Funtime Foxy shaking her head farther away from him. Michael proceeded through Funtime Auditorium. 

He kept an eye on how much he was using it, and made sure to flash it only when he desperately needed to. He waited a bit longer before flashing it again. Michael widened his eyes but continued to walk, despite the creepy Funtime Foxy’s shaking body getting closer. He flashed it again and smiled. The fox was no longer in sight. 

He continued to take slow steps towards the far door across the auditorium. He was trying his hardest to be very careful and precise. It was a long process, but he was hoping it would be worth the paycheck...

Oh what the hell...Why would any place like this be worth anything?! Look at this place! It’s partially abandoned! Baby isn’t even a singer because she caused a death! And Foxy- 

OH NO! 

Michael quickly stopped and covered the beacon. Foxy had gotten so close to him! Very slowly, Michael uncovered the beacon and gave it a quick flash. 

She was still there, but not as close. So, Michael slowly started to walk again. He took a couple more steps more before flashing the beacon. Closer, but still safe. 

As Michael made his way through, he began to wonder: would Michael be able to just take a run for it without the beacon flashes? Or would that be too risky? 

Michael flashed the beacon again, and revealed that Foxy was getting farther away. The door wasn’t very far from him. Theoretically, he would be able to get to the Parts and Service room quicker if he ran. And if he desperately wanted to get there faster, now would be the chance to do it. 

Very well. Michael flashed the beacon at the door one more time…

Target acquired. 

Michael dropped the beacon right where it was and started sprinting towards the door. He ran with no fear, yet no sight of where he was now. How far was he to the door? It shouldn’t be- 

<>

“OW!” 

Michael flopped onto the ground and groaned in pain. His nose, head, chest and knees all hurt simultaneously. He wasn’t even sure if he could get himself up. Michael tried to reach up for some sort of leverage, but he couldn’t feel anything. Not even a doorknob. 

Out of nowhere, a flash sound went off...A dim light reflected off the door for only a second before disappearing. Michael had looked up at the door just in time to see the fading light, and gasped in horror. Either he wasn’t the only human being in the room...or Funtime Foxy had just found the dropped beacon…

Shit. 

Suddenly, a pair of hands had grabbed his ankles. Michael shouted loudly for help as he was pulled away from the door into the dark abyss that was the Funtime Auditorium. 

“HELP! HEEELP! HELLO?!” he shouted. 

But no one responded. 

Michael started breathing heavily and started trying to fight and get himself away from the animatronic. “LET GO! RIGHT NOW!” He wiggled his body and kicked his feet as hard as he could to cause some sort of damage to the fox. But it only sounded like metal clanging with no damage being caused. His damned father made these animatronics way too overpowering…

Michael soon started to punch the animatronic. Half the time he was punching the air and hoping he’d hit something eventually. But other times, he was actually hitting something and making a clanging sound with his fist. The punches hurt a lot, and were probably making his fists all bloody. But why would he care about some cuts and scars if his life is on the line?!

Suddenly, one of his punches seemed to cause his arm to slide against something sharp. He tried to pull his arm out but to Michael’s horror: the sharp thing clamped down more on his arm. 

“NO!” He started pulling on his arm desperately. “COME! ON! PLEASE!” He yelled with each pull. 

His arm was completely stuck. The worst part was that he was able to predict what he’d gotten his arm stuck in. It felt like multiple sharp points being clamped onto his arm all at once. Only one thought came to his mind: 

Metal teeth. 

Michael grunted and growled with every pull. Yes, it hurt his arm to pull like this. Yes, it felt like pulling was creating more damage than the actual clamping. But he’s either getting out alive, or losing an arm trying. 

But quickly, all his pulling paused as a thick, long nail started scratching at his armpit. Michael bit his lip and continued to try pulling again. But the scratching on his armpit was distracting him a little bit. “Foxy, p-please let me go. I’m sorry for disturbing you a-andyourpeacebut- aaAAAAGH!” Michael stopped pulling and covered up his mouth with his free hand. His eyes were squeezed closed as two more nails started scratching at his armpit. 

Were they even nails? They sure felt like nails. They didn’t feel like the pointy nails you’d see girls wear to make it look like claws. They felt thick and rounded. But of course, he couldn’t confirm anything due to how pitch black the auditorium was. The man’s lips had started stretching out the sides of his face, giving him an uncontrollable, wide smile. His smile probably would’ve been noticeable outside of his hand. But again: the pitch black darkness hid that. 

Despite that one tiny upside, the darkness was also working completely against him. This was further shown by how surprised and adrenaline-stucken he felt when the nails started digging deeper into his armpit. Michael let out a whimper of both surprise and restraint to hold his instincts back. It tickled so badly but he didn’t wanna break. He knew what Foxy wanted and he was NOT giving it to her. 

But Michael could already tell this was not gonna end well for him. Funtime Foxy had chosen to scratch her long nails in the pit of the arm that was stuck, meaning he couldn’t put it down to cover it up. Even if he could, it’s likely that Foxy would just lift his arm up and tickle him more, making it even WORSE for the technician. 

Michael started to let out small muffled titters. It was getting harder and harder for him to hold his laughter in. And Funtime Foxy wasn’t helping him one bit. In fact, Funtime Foxy decided to intensify things by digging a nail into his other armpit. Michael let out a muffled yelp and quickly removed his hand from his mouth to cover up his armpit with his arm. 

Normally when someone tickles you, covering up the armpit with your arm leads to their thumb or finger getting crushed and as a result: either stops the tickling altogether, or leaves you being trapped in deep, endless tickles till you let their finger go. But when Michael covered up his one armpit...his arm COULDN’T crush her finger! Like, at all! The finger was still standing up, and digging into his armpit despite the arm pushing against it. There was just no stopping this fox from tickling him. 

Michael’s smile started showing teeth and he finally started tittering and hissing. His laughter was finally breaking through the cracks, and he was NOT liking it. If he had proper control of his instincts, he would’ve stopped himself from reacting altogether! But nope! His body was yelling for him to breathe. But breathing would involve letting out the bubbles of giggles that were trapped in his lungs. So it was a win-lose situation. 

But then...Foxy removed all of his fingers. 

Michael let out a breath of relief. Thank goodness it was all over. He was so close to cracking too. If he had continued for a few more seconds of so, then he probably would’ve been a goner. But, he didn’t and now, he can rest in peace- 

“NnaaaAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Michael screamed and bursted out laughing immediately! 

Funtime Foxy’s fingers had touched back down on Michael’s body. But this time, on his sides. And on top of that, Funtime Foxy’s fingers had started scratching so rapidly, it felt like lightyear speed! That was what finally broke the man. 

“OHOHOHO NOOOHOHOHOHOHO! FOHOHOHOXYYYYHYHYHYHYHY!” Michael shouted loudly and desperately. 

All of a sudden, Michael’s arm was let go. “WELCOME, WELCOME TO THE FUNTIME AUDITORIUM!” the animatronic declared. 

Michael squealed from being jumpscared, and instinctively covered his face with both his hands. 

“MY NAME IS FUNTIME FOXY AND I HOPE, FOR YOUR SAKE AND MINE, THAT YOU’RE HAVING A WONDERFUL TIME.” Foxy declared next. 

Michael shook his head as he laughed, not able to handle the intensely ticklish nails AND the deafening voice of Foxy all at once. 

“I SEE HERE, WE HAVE A VERY TICKLISH BOY AMONGST US.” She added. 

Michael whined in between his laughter at the ‘shoutout’ he got. “HEHEHEHEY! SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUHUP!” 

“I WONDER: DOES THIS MAN HAAAAVE TICKLISH HIPS?” Funtime Foxy asked, looking at him with the white light in her eyes. 

Michael gasped in absolute terror as he uncovered his red face. “No!” he whispered. 

Foxy brought her nails up to Michael’s right hip and gave it a push. Despite his attempts to cover it up, Michael still instinctively jumped and let out a small yelp. 

Foxy leaned her head closer. “I THINK THAT’S A YES.” 

Michael quickly tried kicking Foxy and doing all he could to get the heck out of there! 

“I SEE WE HAVE A TOUGH COOKIE! PERHAPS A LARGE WIGGLE WORM!” Foxy reacted. “IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I’VE COME ACROSS SUCH A FIGHTING SPIRIT!” She declared. 

Michael gulped and widened his eyes at the white small lights in her eyes. There was NO WAY he was getting out of this alive. 

“PERHAPS A FIGHTING SPIRIT LIKE YOU SHOULD LEARN WHEN TO PICK YOUR BATTLES?” Foxy suggested. 

Before Michael could properly reply, Foxy had started digging both her thumbs into his hips. 

Michael SCREAMED and arched his back as he grabbed the metal thumbs. “NOHOHOHOHO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHES SOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH!” Michael shouted at him. 

“WOULD’YA LISTEN TO THAT?! A WORTHY OPPONENT TO BEAT MY RECORD FOR ‘MOST LOUDEST VOICE’!” Foxy teased. 

“YOHOHOHOU FUHUHUCKIHIHING AHAHAHASSHOHOHOLE!” Michael spat back at her. 

“OH MY GOODNESS! EVERY BOY KNOWS YOU SHOULD NEVER SWEAR AT A WOMAN.” Foxy warned. 

Michael wasn’t entirely listening due to his super ticklish hips being exploited. 

“BESIDES:” Foxy stopped her tickle attack and gave Michael’s body a somewhat firm squeeze...then she brought him closer to her head and changed her eyes from a white pure color, to a deep red. “YOU SHOULD NEVER SWEAR IN FRONT OF CHILDREN.” 

Michael widened his eyes and squeezed the animatronic’s cold fingers in pure fear. 

[Eggs Benedict: It seems that you’re not yet at the Parts and Service room. I’m afraid you’re running out of time to perform your maintenance duties. We understand this is your first week, so we will let it slide. However, we still require you to fix Funtime Freddy. As a result: we will need you to work a couple hours of unpaid overtime, to get your duties done before 8:30 the next morning.] The handunit suddenly told him. 

Michael was barely able to focus and listen for what the Handunit was saying, due to his predicament. Thankfully though, Foxy’s eyes went back to white and her fingers had loosened off again. But unfortunately, the fingers had also gone back to tickling.

“HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHE!” He begged. 

[I’m afraid I cannot understand you properly. Apologies for the error.] Handunit told him. 

Michael growled in frustration and started kicking harder and harder to get the animatronic to let him go. 

Wait, did he just say unpaid overtime?! 

“FOHOHOXYYYYY! LEHEHEHET MEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHO!” He begged. 

“IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I’VE HEARD SUCH BIG BOY LAUGHTER LIKE YOURS. I’M USED TO HEARING LITTLE KIDS LAUGHTER.” Foxy told him. 

“IHIHIHI KNOHOHOHOHOW!” Michael yelled back. 

“I WONDER: WHERE ELSE ARE YOU TICKLISH?” Foxy asked as she stopped tickling. 

Michael went limp in her arms and started panting heavily. Foxy held onto Michael with both her arms, and shown a light onto the limp man. Michael slowly brought his head up a little, only for his eyes to squeeze shut from the bright light illuminating from her eyes. Michael lifted his hand up and covered up his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“OH! WHAT A WONDERFUL TICKLE SPOT SUGGESTION!” Foxy suddenly declared. Michael lowered his hand a little in confusion, before being overcome with laughter again. Foxy started scratching in his right armpit yet again, and even added scratching into his ribs. 

“EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! COHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHOHON!” he begged. 

“OOOHOHOOO! I THINK SOMEONE’S A BIT TOO TOO TICKLISH!” Foxy reacted. “COULD IT BE THAT THIS BOY HERE IS TOO TICKLISH TO HANDLE MY PRETTY PINK FOX NAILS?” she teased. 

“IHIHIHIT’S TOHOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUCH! IHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN’T TAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT!” Michael yelled at her. 

“HE CAN’T TAKE IT, HE SAYS! OH NO! WHATEVER WILL HE DO TO GET OUT OF THIS TICKLISH DISASTER?” Foxy teased further, not taking his plea’s seriously at all. 

“PLEHEHEHEAHASE LEHEHET MEHEHE GOOOOHOHOHO!” He pleaded. 

“OOOOOH! NOW HE’S STARTING TO BE POLITE! RUNNING OUT OF BREATH, PERHAPS?” Foxy teased. 

Michael nodded his head as he started to fall into fits of cackles from all the tickling. 

“PERHAPS A LONG BREAK IS NEEDED?” She suggested. 

“YEHEHEHES PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” He replied hopefully. 

Funtime Foxy finally agreed and stopped tickling Michael completely. Michael went limp in her arms and panted heavily in her arms. 

“SUCH A POOR, TIRED SOUL. PERHAPS A NAP WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?” Foxy asked. 

Gosh...a nap sounded amazing right about then. But he still had work to finish up! He was thankful to be alive and breathing though. He wasn’t ignoring that small appreciation. 

[Funtime Foxy. Please put Eggs Benedict down. You had your fun, and now Mr. Benedict needs to finish his nightly duties.] Handunit told her. 

“OKAY, SWEETY.” Foxy replied, putting him down. Foxy gave him the beacon back and walked away. “HAVE FUN! AND COME HERE ANYTIME YOU WANT ANOTHER TICKLE OR TWO!” Foxy told him before bidding him farewell. 

Michael rolled onto his back and scoffed at her last words. There was no way he was getting into that mess again. 

Michael slowly got himself up again and used the beacon to get to the door. When he got there, he listened to every instruction and followed them to a tee. But when it came to grabbing the power modules, Michael noticed that Bonnie was bouncing around and not letting him grab it. 

“Come on, little guy…” He told him softly. “Come on out…” He whispered. 

Swiftly, a blue figure had jumped at his face and flopped onto his chest. “HEY! WHAT IS UP WITH ALL YOU CRAZY-” Michael yelped and widened his eyes as he stared at the blue puppet with part of his shirt in his mouth. “Bon Bon...let go.” He ordered. But Bon was feeling childish and mischievous. 

The blue bunny refused to let go and instead, started burrowing himself inside Michael’s shirt. Michael jumped and tried to reach in and grab him, but it was too late! The evil puppet had already started crawling his half-body around inside and was tickling his belly and sides. 

“HEHEHEHEY! HAHAhahahaha! Whahahahat ihihihis uhuhuhup wihihihith yohohou guhuhuhuys ahahand tihihihicklihihihing?!” Michael asked. “Thehehe ohohold ahahanimahatrohohonihics dihihihidn’t dohohoho thihihihis! Thehehey juhuhust sahahahang!” Michael reacted. 

The little blue pupper let out a little giggle in reply to that. 

“OH BIRTHDAY BOOOOY!” Funtime Freddy suddenly declared, leaning in with his eyes opened widely. 

Bon Bon crawled out from Michael’s shirt collar. “Calm down, and go back to sleep!” he told him. 

Freddy straightened his back again and closed his eyes. Then, Bon Bon popped out of his shirt and showed him the module. Michael smiled and took it from him. 

[Great job. You’ve acquired both power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium, and we’ll see you back here again tomorrow.]


End file.
